Super Total Awsome Island of Models
Okay this is my first camp so start signing up you can be 2 people go! If you win you get... Host's/Judge 1.NIzzy 2.D-scope 3. TDI19 4. courtneyfan4ever Sign up's I'll stop when we have 6-14 people Duncan- Duncan fan 324 Izzy- Sorreltail18 Courtney- TDseries4me Lindsay- puppylover777 Geoff- Briddgete- Courtneyfan12 Owen- Duncan fan 324 Justin- Eva- Cody- puppylover777 Ezekiel - Chainsaw girl 41 Trent- Chainsaw girl 41 Gwen- Heather- Courtney TDI Vote Who should win the Challenge (Day 5)? Lindsay Duncan Owen Bridgette Elimenated #Courtney-tdiseris4me #Cody-puppylover777 #Ezekiel - Chainsaw girl 41 #Izzy-Sorreltail18 #Trent-Chainsaw girl 41 #Heather-Courtney TDI Pre-game chat NIzzy:Welcome all to Super Total Awsome Island of Models!! Hey dude what's up! Ezekiel: Umm... I dunno, eh Cody:Hello ladies how ya doing, wait where are all the girls? Lindsay:*arrives*Hey everybody Cody:Now that's what I'm talking about hello Lindsay Lindsay:Umm... okay... Izzy:*arrives randomly* hello guys! and ezekiel better not have those sexist comments or else a BEAR will EAT YOU! Ezekial:Umm...*backs away* Izzy:mhm NIzzy:Okay lets start your first challenge Challenge 1 NIzzy:You have to turn your character into a superhero go!! challenge ends 1st July Trent:Hey guys look at me! Ezakail:Eh, not as good as mine*shoots trent with a fireball* Trent:What the heck you never said this was real! NIzzy:Specail effects dude Cody:Hey guys look at me ladies here I come!! NIzzy Ratings Trent-I like it but you could have done a little more work-7.5 Cody- Good pic but I could'nt imagine it being Cody so...-7 Ezekiel-The fire on your head is a bit weird but it's a cool pic-6.5 Lindsay-10!!! TDI19 Ratings D-scope Ratings Trent: It's really cool! 9 Ezekiel:It's okay. 7 Cody:You look a bit a bit more like a villian. Is it your appearance? 6 Lindsay: You don't look much like a superhero 7 Courtneyfan4ever Ratings The votes Lindsay won your safe Trent second your safe Cody safe Ezekeil safe Izzy and Courtney bottom two... Izzy your safe Courtney goes home pics of the day File:Super Speedster!!.JPG File:Fire dude.JPG File:Wolf dude.JPG File:Lindsay pic superhero 1.jpg Challenge 2 NIzzy:Give your character a whole new look Start now!!! Lindsay:Hey guys NIzzy's Ratings Lindsay-8 Duncan-7.5 Owen-7.5 Trent-8.5 Ezeleil-7 D-scopes Ratings TDI19's Ratings Courtneyfan4ever's Ratings The Votes Lindsay and Duncan have equal votes so they both win today everybody who did the Challenge are safe Cody goes home bye bye pics of the day File:Duncan pic STAIM.jpg| File:Owen STAIM.jpg| File:Trent day 2.jpg| File:Ezekeil day 2.jpg| File:Lindsay pic whole new look 1.jpg Challenge 3 NIzzy:Make your character look like another character go Owen:hey guys look at us Trent:Hello ladies*laughs* NIzzy's Ratings Owen-7 Duncan-7 Trent-7.5 The Votes Duncan you win Owen and Trent are safe Izzy and Lindsay safe Ezekeil bye bye pics of the day File:Trent Cody.png| File:Duncan and Owen switch over.png| Challenge 4 NIzzy:Turn your character into a animal go!!! Duncan:This is so messed up!! NIzzy's ratings Duncan-8.5 Owen-7 Heather-7.5 D-scope's Ratings pics of the day File:STAI trent day 4.jpg| File:Owen turtle Duncan Rabbit.jpg| File:Heather as Scooby Doo.png| The Votes NIzzy:The votes say Lindsay should win but she did'nt do the chalenge so Duncan wins! Owen,Heather and Lindsay are safe! trent is safe! Izzy good bye Challenge 5 NIzzy:Make your TDI character a Goth and if they all ready are one then un-goth them LOL NIzzy:We have a new model today Briddgete!! NIzzy's Ratings Bridgette-8.5 -fantasic I like what you've done D-scope's ratings Bridgette-What a great look! 8 pics of the day File:Goth bridgette.jpg The votes Bridgette was the only one to do the challenge so... Trent bye bye. Challenge 6 NIzzy:Today it's prom night, makeover your character for a prom go! NIzzy's Ratings D-Scope's Ratings pics of the day File:Prom bridgette.jpg File:Duncan Prom.jpg the votes NIzzy: Today the poll will not effect who wins the challenge. NIzzy: Duncan and Bridgette win! Heather goes home. Challenge 7 NIzzy: Today's challange is swimsuits GO! oh and there wil be a double elimentation! NIzzy's Rating Bridgette-7.5 D-scope's Ratings pics of the day The votes